


Marionette

by TheJadeSongbird



Series: Changes in Paradox Space [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, might become part of a series, testing the waters here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeSongbird/pseuds/TheJadeSongbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't sure why your brother always carried the thing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marionette

 

You weren't sure why your brother always carried the thing around. You were young when he came home, raggedy thing in hand, soaked to the core by the massive amount of rain pelting at the roof of the apartment.

"yo whats with the lame ass puppet bro?" You weren't expecting the dead look he gave you when he looked up, emotionless. 'bro?"

"Not right now bro."

"no seriously got sick and tired of all the plush rump laying around"

"This isn't the time."

"all the plush dildo schnoz and shit getting too much"

"Dave."

"its okay bro i totes get it dont worry about me getting in the way of your beautiful relationship--"

"Dave." You paused, stopping. The power goes out at that moment, the only light sources being your unplugged laptop and the day-glow baby blues of the puppet. You stepped back slightly, as the eyes seemed to look right at you.

**HELLO DAVE, WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY A GAME**

There's a curse and a crack of thunder as the lights flicker back on. Bro has flashed past you into the room beyond. There's a crash, and you look through the doorway, eyes wide.

The puppet has been slammed against the wall, ever grinning up at your Bro, who's hovering over it, sword at it's throat. As if holding back an enemy.

_thats stupid, its a puppet_

But that voice, dark and gleeful and it echoes in some part of your brain, buried behind walls you don't even recognize and bound in chains.

There's a scream, and your bro has shot back towards you. Something inside you clamps down.

_WhatsgoingonwhyisitnohehereWHATISTHATTHING-_

It's a moment before you realize it was you screaming, and Bro has locked the door and practically carried you away from the door (so uncool cool kids don't get afraid of puppets or get carried around like a toddler)

"Did he hurt you Dave."

You're startled out of your reverie. Your bro has taken off his shades now and is looking at you, orange eyes concerned and tired.

"what is that thing" You stutter. There's a sigh and he flashes a weary half-smile.

"Lil' Cal." You could swear that the puppet is glaring at the two of you from behind the door. Or grinning. Both are equally terrifying. "Go to bed. It's late."

"but bro--"

"Now Dave." You make a show of walking up the stairs real slow, slightly unnerved by the fact that you don't get yelled at for it. You stop at the top of the staircase and listen.

"I swear to god if you touch him I am going to murder you no matter what your sister wants me to do. You can fuck with me but Dave is off limits."

**HEE HEE HOO HOO HAA HAA**

You shudder and run into your room, the door clicking behind you.


End file.
